


Pagers

by schmicomalec



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmicomalec/pseuds/schmicomalec
Summary: On-call room plans don't always go... well to plan.





	Pagers

“How long do we have?” Nico closed the on-call room door behind him

“Twenty minutes. I have to prep Pierce’s patient for a valve replacement.” Levi answered as he yanked his shirt over his head.

“Any way you can get out of that and we can make this an hour?” Nico put his hands on Levi’s waist.

“Not if I want to scrub in.” Levi said curtly. “C’mon, we have twenty minutes. Let’s get busy.”

Nico rolled his eyes but still pulled his scrub top over his head. He grabbed the back of Levi’s thighs and picked him up off the ground. Levi yelped in surprise then giggled when Nico started kissing his neck. 

As Nico walked them over to a bed, they both fell further into each other. By the time Levi was lying down, with Nico on top of him, he was something of a mess. If they had been in Nico’s bed and had some more free time, Nico would have taken this opportunity to tease Levi until he was begging and moaning and couldn’t even string together a full sentence anymore. 

“Babe…” Levi groaned. 

“Hmm?” Nico murmured 

“Eighteen minutes.” Levi managed to gasp while Nico worked his way down his chest.

“Okay, fine.” Nico sighed and sat up enough that he and Levi were both able to wriggle out of their pants. 

Before Nico could even come back down, Levi sat up and dragged him down himself. They laid there for a few minutes, kissing and moving against each other.

“Nico.” Levi shuddered. “Do you have-”

“Yeah, in my pocket. I’ll grab them.” Just as Nico got off the bed, a pager started beeping. 

“Yours?” Levi asked.

“No. I’ll see if it’s yours.” Nico dug through the mess of shirts and pants on the floor. “Not yours either.” 

“Then whos-”

“It’s mine.”

Levi and Nico looked up to see Dr. Bailey climb off of the top bunk of a bed across the room. They both started talking at once.

Nico came up with: “Uhhhhhhhh-”

Levi had: “Dr. Bailey, I’m so sorry-”

Bailey sighed and waved them off. “I don’t want to hear it. I want you two to get dressed because you are in a hospital where you practice medicine and you can’t do that if you can’t even act like proper human beings.” She stormed off, talking to herself. “No sex in on-call rooms was rule three. How have they all forgotten the rules already?”

Once the door closed behind her, both Levi and Nico breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“We just got caught with our pants off in front of the chief, again.” Nico shucked his shirt on as fast as he could.

“I mean this is kinda bad but I think my glasses falling into an open patient is still worse.” Levi tried to laugh.

“We need to stop trying to have sex in the hospital.”

“No, we just need to be smarter about it. Karev said to lock doors and we’ve got that down. Now we’ve just got to make sure the room’s clear next time. It’s like updating a protocol.”

“Protocol? To have sex?” Nico groaned.

“Sexy protocol.” Levi tried.

“I love you.” Nico leaned down for a kiss while he pulled his pants back on. “But we both have places to be where we are expected to help save lives. And we will pick this up later tonight.”

“But what if I’m all tired after my valve replacement, those take forever.” Levi whined.

“I can give you a foot rub.” Nico offered.

“That sounds nice.” 

“And after that maybe we could pick this up again and I’ll do all the work?” 

“No promises, but as of now, you’ve got a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't post for a thousand years but consider that the million works-in-progress sitting in my drive are more upset with me than you are. I needed a little drabble to get some schmico moving through my system so hopefully I'll have something more substantial done soon.


End file.
